just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hold the Line
Hold the Line is a mini-mission in IronClaw's Just Cause X: Global eXchange. To start this mission, Artemovsk area must be liberated first. It's highly recommended to complete What suits you best first, because it will be very hard to complete this mission without the jet-powered wingsuit. AA-missiles are a one-hit kill (even if it's a proximity explosion rather then a direct hit), and it's pretty hard to avoid them with old Bavarium wingsuit. "Butter my butt and call me a biscuit if those clowns ain't running again!" - Sheldon brags about rebel forces fleeing the city (again) as the Kyungstani military counterattacks. Introduction After liberating Artemovsk, it seems that Kyungastani forces are preparing a counter-attack. They have positioned artillery batteries on the outskirts of the city and are ready to flatten the resistance by the massive barrages. As the UDO troopers are too incompetent and under-equipped to deal with this themselves, Rico is sent to help them to set up their defenses. Walkthrough Fly to the first battery of Romashkas to the north-east of the city. They are covered by troopers with Anti-Air portable missile systems (AIM's), so it's better to land while approaching the destination (AIM ranges are somewhat over 400-500 meters). It's pretty easy to kill the guards and vehicle crews on foot, even at higher difficulty levels, especially by sniping them from greater ranges. After the area is secured and all artillery vehicles are destroyed or neutralized (via killing crewmen), Rico must call rebel troopers with Command Point menu to take control of the remaining (unmanned) Romashkas. Note: during this mission Command Points are infinite After manning the artillery platform, Rico has to neutralize the incoming Kyungastani convoy that is approaching Artemovsk from the north side. This teaches player to use artillery mini-map, as in JCX it can fire at off-standing distances (several mile radius). When the convoy is dealt with, Rico receives a message that Kyungastani Kyungstani forces made several tactical paradrops around Artemovsk and snipers are slaughtering rebels from elevated positions. When getting there, player must once again use Command Point menu to call a drone reconnaissance mission that will reveal enemy sniper nests around the city. It's better to use grappling hook to move around rather then flying over the area in a jet-suit, since snipers are very precise and deadly, and take shots quite often in comparison to Medici ones. After all buildings are secured, Sheldon notifies Rico that several figher-bombers are dispatched to smash the city hard. Command Point menu must be used again to call for an interceptor mission (Note: this option won't be available again until the beginning of the Act II) This is TAC-AIR, the codes are dedicated and we're ready to engage all aerial targets - USMC Tactical Air commander, before American jets smash Kyungastani planes out of the sky. Skies are clear and Artemovsk is safe - mission accomplished. Trivia *This mission teaches the player to use Command Point menu and various support types. *It's named after "Hold the Line" song by "Toto". Category:Content Category:Missions Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange